Wily (Mechs)
Dr. Wily is the main villain of the Classic Megaman series. He also appears as a villain amongst many Megaman teams. This article concerns his treatment in the Mechanical Maniacs' series, which may not be entirely consistent with his portrayal in other series. Due to the nature of teams coming and going, with many vanishing without a trace, it's unavoidable that each team focuses on their own version of a character when there is overlap. The Dr. Wily in the Mechs' series, like every other character, is meant to be consistent with that found in the Sinister Six epilogues (of which many are written by Gauntlet). The main point of overlap in regards to Dr. Wily is during the Business of War. This is also the final point of overlap possible as he has been written out of the Mechanical Maniacs' series. Personality Dr. Wily is portrayed as driven within the Mechs series. Driven with some glaring oversights in logic. Early on he's seen as petty (ruining Lennon's birthday party) and overall just as a generic mad scientist type. He would display more of a personality during the War. At this time we'd learn of his affection for Classi Cal - whom he created as a companion for himself. But we would also learn he has a ruthless streak within him; willing to kill innocents just to get at his goal. Dr. Wily has a large ego and enjoys having it stroked. He created Doc Robot (Cap N version) to have someone who would constantly look up to him as well to feed his own view that the ultimate Robot Master would resemble himself (as a robot who can imitate other robots, Wily saw Doc Robot as the ultimate robot master at the time of his creation). In the official treatment Wily is driven by jealousy of Dr. Light. This has never been a factor within the Mechanical Maniacs' series, however. Abilities Dr. Wily is the classic mad scientist. In the Mechs series he constantly floats in his capsule, which has flight and weapons capabilities. More than that, however, is Wily's ability to reprogram, create, and repair robots. His vast intellect and skill in robotics are his greatest asset. Series Information Chronologically, Wily's first appearance is in the Megaman 3 retelling. In this, as in the game, Wily pretends to have gone legit after the events of Megaman 2 (which is insinuated to be based off the Worlds of Power Megaman 2 book). In the Mechs version he has found, and repaired, Protoman who proceeds to capture all 8 MM3 Robot Masters for Wily. Wily also steals Doc Robot and creates his own version to use as a decoy. Wily is hinted at being the source of the human to robot technology used in the Mechs' stories to turn people into Robot Masters. As in the game he is defeated and escapes. At some point after this he creates Classi Cal (aka Forte Chan, later Spark Chan), a flimsy prototype of Bass who runs away because she doesn't like Wily's schemes for world domination. At some point later he on becomes aware of Lennon. As a part of the video game world himself, Wily sees Lennon become really good at video games of all types and, during a period of darkness in his life, convinces him to become a robot under his command. But something went wrong during the experiment and, instead of becoming fully robotic, Geminiman would become half human, half robot, and full of hatred towards Wily. He left Wily's service and seemed to forget all about his past. His first appearance in the epilogues (which take place after MMs 3 - 8) has Wily join an offbeat team up with Sigma and Megaman Juno - the "Anti-Megaman team". With them he's collecting scraps from formerly popular now-dead Megaman pages in order to create a lethal satellite that could enslave people and robots on Earth. While Juno and Sigma are made into the Mech's butlers for a time, Shadowman bribed Wily into helping them defeat both of his untrustworthy comrades with counterfeit money (which Wily tries to use and is placed in Arkham Asylum for his troubles). As revenge Wily frees Juno and Sigma from the Mech's control. Soon after he escapes. One of Wily's schemes would involve using a control chip on Geminiman (Lennon) in order to get the robot to kill Shadowman and the rest of the Mechs. This would backfire as Lennon betrays him after absorbing the power form the other Mechs' Transmetal Armour (save Shadowman's). Dr. Wily would appear in numerous epilogues later, mostly in an offbeat, humorous fashion. He would create 6 of the Evil Eight during Series 1-4 as well as the Wily Rescue Force sometime before the start of Series 5. Wily would revive Doc Robot (MM3 version) after his destruction in Series 5's Hardman's Bar and team up with the Mechs in that story to help defeat the mysterious Hakushaku. In the beginning of Series 6 With and Bass would be manipulated by Mesmerman to attack Hardman and Bombman as they're fighting the newest Magnetman. The War would see the last of Wily in the Mechs' epilogues. Driven to carve out his own piece of the world during the conflict Wily would summon all his forces in an attack on the other factions (although his own forces would mainly be interested in teaming up with the, ironically, more ruthless Cossack faction). Spark Chan would defect to Wily's side and attempt to use seduction in order to calm the doctor's rages, much to the chagrin of Doc Robot. This would achieve a measure of success and Wily adopts several refugees until Spark Chan is, inevitably, driven to betray him. Convinced Megaman is in Monsteropolis and desperate to wipe out a faction on his own, Wily arms an army of Multimen with plutonium, intended to level the city. Spark Chan and others stop this, but it becomes a permanent break in their relationship. Wily removes her Transmetal 2 armour and reverts her back to her original, submissive and loyal, personality settings. During another conflict Wily is forced to escape to his own Skull Satellite during which he loses patience with the increasingly demanding and disrespectful refugees and order the Wily Rescue Force to kill them all by dumping them out into space (they do). After this Wily's base is assaulted by a mad Heatman who annihilates it. Wily is found by General Cutman and surrenders, effectively merging his faction with the Scissor Army's. He is soon rescued by the aptly named Wily Rescue Force. After his rescue he, in secret, aids the other factions in creating a virus to destroy Mesmerman (which it doesn't, but it does defeat Kenta and the now-mad Doc Robot aboard the Eden satellite in the final battle during the War). During the 15 year gap between Series 6 and 7 General Cutman returns to plague humanity. Wily attempts to take advantage of the chaos, but is kidnapped by the General who dismembers him leaving pieces of the doctor in various places in Monsteropolis. Wily is now deceased, but, as in the X series, his mind lives on. He is currently working to finalize Zero. No characters are aware of this, not even the Wily Return Force (formerly the Wily Rescue Force). Writer's Notes The sprite for Wily in his capsule was chosen over one of him just standing around to differentiate the Mechs epilogue from those found on the Sinister Six. During Hardman's Bar, Hadrian would write Wily with a thick German accent not seen before in the Mechs epilogues. This is an anomaly within the Mechs canon. As a main character it's felt that Wily should be more "untouchable" than he has been in the past. Doc Robot (of the Wily Rescue Force) was an attempt to give the Mechs a Wilyesque villain without using Dr. Wily himself. His death during the 15 year gap is a good way to get the doctor off the board for good. Category:Epilogue Characters